


Dirty Laundry and Airplanes

by rubysrocket28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about carm and pinoe. If there is interest i might continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry and Airplanes

Pinoe gently shook her girlfriend awake. Carm mumbled something and slowly started to get up, her lions mane hair going in twenty different directions. "What time is it?" she asked looking out the window at the still dark sky. "Five am" Pinoe answered. Carm looked at her girlfriend with her U.S soccer duffel bag slung over her shoulder and was momentarily confused. "Shit" Carm exclaimed jumping up like something had burned her. 

"I forgot you were leaving today, just give me three seconds and i'll get dressed." The canadian was frantically rushing around the room trying to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

"babe, babe slow down, your making me dizzy."

"How can I slow down when I need to take you to the airport, and why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Carm asked, slightly pissed off at the midfielder. 

Pinoe walked over to her girlfriend who was furiously going through the laundry basket trying to find the least dirty pair of jeans. "Babe i didn't wake you up because your not coming with me to the airport." Carm turned around. "What are you talking about? I always take you to the airport and this time we probably won't see each other until christmas." Pinoe nodded. Between her at qualifying and than residency camp and Carm doing promotional stuff for the WC in Canada and her own residency camp, they both knew it would be months before they saw each other. 

"That is why you can't come with me to the airport." Her eye's were beginning to sting. "If you come to the airport, I won't get on the plane." Carm stood there with a dirty sock in her hand wanting to argue but nothing came out of her mouth. A few seconds later a car beeped twice and a familiar voice yelled out.

"P!!!! Lets goooooo! I don't want extra sprints from dawn for being late!!!!!!"

"Thats Syd. I better go." Pinoe kissed her girlfriend deeply on the lips and gently once on the forehead. She adjusted her bag and grabbed her phone from the bed, walking out before Carm could see her cry. The defender stood motionless in the same spot her girlfriend left her before running to the window and opening it all the way. Just as Pinoe opened the door to the cab Carm yelled out "Hey Rapinoe, back in Seattle before the end of the summer right?" Megan turned around and cracked the biggest smile ever. "Hell yeah Mascato. We got a championship to win!" Carm smiled. She blinked and the car was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i should continue.


End file.
